Divinas Sonrisas
by patriot117
Summary: Lo que parecía ser un simple encuentro de diversión, lo que parecía ser solo un buen momento se convirtiera en algo mas intenso, en algo puro. Lo que el conocía del mundo cambiara, de lo que ella estaba convencida cambiara. Un encuentro, una pasión, una promesa.


**_Digimon _****_no me pertenece ni su historia ni personajes, esto es por puro hobbie._**

**_Sin más por decir._**

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

* * *

_**Divinas Sonrisas.**_

**1**

El verano estaba por terminar, y con el la diversión y relajo que vivían los jóvenes que habían dejando de lado la vida escolar. Sin embargo, aun quedaba un fin de semana mas por disfrutar antes de volver a los estudios y eso es lo que aprovecharía un grupo de amigos. Tai Yagami, un joven castaño con cabellera revoltosa, mirada juvenil y características de un jugador de futbol, delgado y piernas torneadas, planeaba ir a la playa junto con sus amigos. El plan era perfecto, se iban el viernes en la noche llegaban en la mañana del sábado se estaban todo el día y se regresaban el domingo temprano para estar de regreso en Odaiba en la tarde y alistarse para el lunes. El plan les parecía genial a sus amigos: Sora Takenouchi una joven pelirroja con el cabello corto llegándole encima de los hombros, alta atlética y mas por ser jugadora de Tenis y muy atractiva. Matt Ishida el joven galán de la preparatoria, rubio, alto, ojos azules, músculos definidos y músico. Y por ultimo Izzy Izumi un joven pelirrojo, diferente al de sora siendo este mas opaco, no tan alto como Tai y Matt, su pinta era mas de alguien que amaba usar las computadoras, aun así no pasaba desapercibido por sus compañeras de clase.

— ¿No invitaremos a sus hermanos? — Sora al terminar de escuchar la explicación de Tai se cuestiono sobre la presencia de los hermanos menores del castaño y el rubio.

— Su grupo tiene un viaje a la capital — Tai se encoge de hombro y no parece darle importancia —, por lo que no podrán venir con nosotros.

— Bueno ellos se lo pierden.

El grupo de amigos comenzaron a pensar que cosas locas harían en su ultimo fin libre. Tai comento muchas cosas y en algunas Matt el que se notaba mas sensato le ponía un alto. En ocasiones esas diferencias les llevaban a las peleas, pero ninguna llegaba a romper su fuerte amistad. Al anochecer se comenzaron a retirar todos de la casa de Matt quien al quedarse de pronto solo se fue a su cuarto a tocar un momento la guitarra, y dar tiempo para ver si esa noche llegaría su padre para cenar. El rubio vivía solo con su padre ya que este se divorcio de su madre cuando el y su pequeño hermano aun eran muy niños, cada quien se quedo con un hijo. Matt sabia perfectamente el porque de la separación de sus padres y es que desde que el tenia memoria su padre siempre estuvo muy metido en su trabajo. No se quejaba para nada de la situación en la que vivían, este estilo de vida lo hizo madurar antes y se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba si quería serle de ayuda a su viejo. Al estar en su cuarto tocando la guitarra eléctrica se perdió en conseguir escribir una canción hasta el momento en que su celular sonó con el timbre especial al que tenia puesto en el numero de su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa, enano?

— Solo quería saber si mi padre ha llegado a cenar— La voz del otro lado de la llamada sonaba alegre y despreocupado, ese era su hermano menor. Takeru igual que Matt era rubio, alto de ojos azules y sin rodear mucho era casi una calca de su hermano —, aunque se que la respuesta es obvia.

— No lo culpes, es muy exigente su trabajo.

— Y no lo hago — Eso era cierto, Matt no podía dudar en algún momento que Takeru pensara mal de su padre ya que el siempre ha sido un buen muchacho que ama a su familia. — Bueno, en quince llego y espero tengas mucha hambre.

Matt no pudo refutar lo que las palabras de su hermano querían dar ha entender ya que colgó y lo dejo solo con el típico sonido del teléfono descolgado. El rubio esbozo una sonrisa y se dispuso a ir a preparar la mesa para cenar con su hermano.

Pasaron los quince minutos y como siempre puntal el timbre sonó en todo el departamento. Matt fue directo a la puerta y al abrirla lo vio, su hermano cargando dos bolsas blanca en donde se encontraban las cajas con la comida.

— Pasa.

— Vaya este lugar no cambia — Takeru soltó una sonrisa al ver como el departamento estaba todo regado de ropa, cajas de pizza y botellas de refresco. — El fin de semana vendré ayudarte a limpiar hermano.

— No creo que eso sea posible — Matt tomo una de las bolsas para ayudar a su hermano y las llevaron a la mesa donde las dejaron. El olor de la comida era tan exquisita que hizo que el estomago del rubio gruñera.

— ¿Tendrás concierto?

Matt negó con la cabeza y le explico ligeramente el plan de ir a la playa. Se sentaron a comer y allí es donde le explico todo el plan, y que no lo invitaría debido a su viaje a Tokio. Takeru le contesto que no debía de preocuparse, el entendía que no se dieron la cosas. Después de eso comieron hasta saciarse y aunque la platica no era de lo mas animada Matt estaba contento de tener la presencia de su hermano en ese momento.

Terminada la cena, Takeru ayudo a su hermano hacer un poco la limpieza ya que no podrían el sábado. Aun con las objeciones de Matt de que le gustaba como estaba todo su hermano lo obligo a limpiar el departamento. No fue mas que media hora lo que limpiaron y aun así el lugar se seguía viendo desastroso, si no fuera porque Takeru debía retirarse se la pasarían toda la noche en labores de aseo. Matt acompaño a su hermano a tomar un taxi y luego regreso a su departamento exhausto, fue directo a su cuarto y se quedo dormido.

Los días pasaron y el viernes llego como si nada. Todos se quedaron de ver en la casa de Tai a eso de las siete para partir a las ocho. Siendo las seis con cincuenta minutos Matt llego al edificio donde vivía su amigo, subió al piso donde se encontraba su departamento, toco el timbre y quien le abrió fue la hermosa hermana de su mejor amigo.

— Matt llegas como siempre puntual.

— Es algo característico en mi familia — Pensó un poco sus palabras y agrego —: Bueno excepto por mi padre.

Hikari sonrío ante el comentario y le dio el pase, a lo que acepto enseguida el rubio. Apenas cruzo el corto corredor y lo vio en la cocina terminando de empacar unos emparedados, por la cantidad que eran parecía que alimentaria a todo un destacamento militar. Pero el rubio conocía perfectamente quien era el que se comería el noventa por ciento de aquellos emparedados.

— Yo creía que solo iríamos cuatro a la playa — Bromeó Matt ante la cantidad exagerada de bocadillos que llevaba su mejor amigo.

— Recuerda que mi hermano es un glotón de primera.

— Muy gracioso los dos — Tai fingió una risa que estaba cargada de sarcasmo mientras guardaba los últimos emparedados en su mochila —, al final me lo van agradece. Además tu deberías apoyarme, no echarme burla. — Esto ultimo se lo dedico a su hermana quien le saco la lengua y tomaba asiento en la silla de la barra que daba vista del comedor a la cocina.

Al los pocos minutos de la llegada de Matt llego Sora y pasado otros diez minutos llego Izzy quien iba cargado con su inseparable laptop amarilla con blanco. Era su bien mas preciado y su mejor amigo, o eso es lo que le decían Matt y Tai a el en forma de reproche aunque en realidad lo hacían en broma. Cuando el reloj marcaban quince para las ocho los amigos se dispusieron a bajar y preparar el automóvil del rubio, el que seria el transporte oficial.

— Ya te dije hermana, te quedas aquí hasta que lleguen mis padres.

— Por favor, hermano, ya no soy ninguna niñita de ocho años.

— Si Tai no seas sobre protector — Sora paso su brazo por encima del hombro de la castaña y ambas sonriendo le sacaron la lengua — Deja vivir a tu hermana, que ya es toda una mujer y muy hermosa.

— Ya, ya, mejor nos vamos yendo.

Tai tomo su equipaje y salio del departamento.

— si que saben como molestarlo — Izzy paso por un lado de las chicas y les sonrío — Lo malo es que ahora tendremos que ir oyéndolo quejarse de que Hikari aun es una niña y que no debemos alentarla.

Las palabras del pelirrojo provoco en los presentes que se soltara una risa que aumento de fuerza al escuchar como Tai a lo lejos se comenzaba a quejar de la tardanza de los demás.

(-)

El primero en conducir seria el dueño del automóvil, Matt, por lo que el sería el que manejaría toda la noche y ya en el tramo final seria Tai el que tomara el volante. Las primeras cuatro horas fue de muchas risas entre las bromas que le hacían a Tai quien como dijo Izzy se fue quejando sobre el tema de su pequeña hermana. Para las siguientes dos horas ya solo iban despiertos Matt y Sora quienes charlaban sobre su próximo y ultimo año en la preparatoria, ambos se caracterizaban por sus buenas notas y participación extraescolar. Para algunos, en especifico Tai, ellos eran unos matados. En las próximas horas ya solo era el rubio quien iba despierto, pero su momento solitario no duro puesto que el sueño le comenzaba a molestar y le paso el volante a Tai quien se quejo de que quería seguir durmiendo y en su arrebato despertó a los demás.

Cuando el sol ya se encontraba mas arriba del horizonte los jóvenes se despertaron uno por uno, cada que uno abría los ojos lo primero que veían era el hermoso paisaje que tenían a su costado derecho. En ese momento transitaban por una montaña a la que iban descendiendo, podían ver como las copas de los árboles que formaban un mar en verde que terminaba a unos metros mas en una arena tan blanca que parecía nieve y un poco mas allá se podía ver el mar con su oleaje tranquilo que era bañada por la luz del sol tempranero. Pasando unos kilómetros más, cuando terminaron de descender la montaña se adentraron en la pequeña ciudad hotelera de Shirasu. Aun cuando estaban en el final de la temporada de vacaciones la ciudad tenía bastante gente que disfrutaba esos momentos, ya fuese porque tendrían que regresar a clase o al trabajo. Los jóvenes no se preocuparon de que no hubiera lugar en algun hotel porque para su fortuna la familia de Sora tenia una cabaña junto al mar en la zona residencial.

— Aun se ve muy movido este lugar.

— No somos los único que queremos disfrutar lo que queda de las vacaciones, Tai — Sora estaba pegada en la ventana viendo como algunos jóvenes caminaban por el malecón de la ciudad con sus tablas de surf — ¡Cuantos musculos!

— Mujeres — Tai dejo escapar un bufido que solo Matt se percato.

Donde terminaba el malecón empezaba la zona residencial por lo que los jóvenes se comenzaron animar al pensar que ese día se la pasarían de lo mas genial. Recorrieron unas cuantas cabañas, que iban de todo tipo de estilos y tamaños hasta que sora les indico en el que se quedarían. La cabaña era de un estilo sofisticado, tenia dos pisos y estaba hecha por su totalidad en madera.

— Vaya, Sora, ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste que tenias este lugar?

— Porque la acaban de comprar mis padres hace un par de semanas.

— Que bueno que me hice tu amigo — Sora le mando una mirada seria a Tai quien levanto las manos y sonreía — Es broma, sabes que te queremos por lo que eres.

— Mejor cállate.

Sora les fue mostrando a sus amigos la cabaña y en donde podrían dormir, a lo que los jóvenes eligieron cada quien un cuarto aun cuando no tenían planeado usarlo mucho. Desempacaron sus cosas y en poco tiempo ya estaban todos listos para lanzarse al agua del mar si no fuese porque Sora les entretuvo.

— Este lugar es increíble — Matt e Izzy salieron al balcón que daba a la playa y pudieron ver como esta estaba llena de personas en su mayoría jóvenes.

— Ni que lo menciones — El pelirrojo siguió con la mirada a unas jóvenes que cruzaban justo por frente de ellos, Matt al percatarse de esto le dio un codazo a su amigo y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Matt no podía negar que en la playa había muchas jóvenes muy bonitas que pasaban un buen rato. Se sintió bien al pensar en cuantas lograría ligarse ese día y que tan bien podría pasarla cuando a lo lejos vio como aun con el reflejo del sol en el agua del mar que le cegaba la vista una joven delgada de cabellera larga y castaña caminaba tranquila por la orilla. Por la ceguera del reflejo intenso de la luz no pudo notar bien como eran las facciones de la joven, pero, algo en ella le llamo la atención y fue como esta volteo de repente a verlo percatándose de la mirada fija del rubio en ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el rubio y poder desviar su mirada esta desapareció al instante con un destello de luz. Matt sacudió su rostro desconcertado, miro a su lado para ver si Izzy acababa de ver lo que el, pero su amigo estaba mas ocupado mirando a las jóvenes jugando voleibol. Miro a otros lados pero parecía que nadie se había percatado de la desaparición de la joven.

— Creo que me falto dormir.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Izzy giro su cabeza al rubio y este negó que hubiera dicho algo. Al poco rato salieron Tai y Sora quienes propusieron ir a dar una vuelta a la playa y luego ir a un evento musical que celebraran en el malecón a medio día.

La mañana paso de lo mas agradable, Matt después de una media hora dejo de lado el pensamiento de aquella mujer que desapareció atribuyendo esa escena como una secuela por no dormir bien. Cuando el reloj marco las doce el grupo de amigos así como otros adolescentes y adultos fueron en dirección al malecón donde se llevaría acabo el concierto.

La gente se aglomeraba alrededor de un escenario a unos metros por encima de ellos mientras un grupo se colocaba en posición para entonar su música. El grupo saludo a todos y agradeció al gobierno de la ciudad por la invitación para dar paso a su primera canción, Matt no pudo negar que eran buenos y su letra como su melodía era pegajosa y agradable. Paso media hora de buena música y baile, Matt se concentraba mas en escuchar mientras Tai y Sora bailaban e Izzy charlaba con una joven que tenia a su lado. No era extraño que por la cantidad de gente en el lugar cuando alguien quisiera pasar a otro lado tuviera que chocar con las personas, y en lo que Matt escuchaba como comenzaba una nueva canción ahora de música electrónica sintió como alguien chocaba por su hombro.

— Lo siento — Sonó una melodiosa voz de una mujer, cuando Matt viro para ver quien era la persona que le golpeo solo pudo ver la espalda de la joven que ya iba delante de el. Al ver que su cabellera era larga y castaña sin mencionar por su figura sintió una sensación de nervios al recordar a la chica de la playa. Sin avisar a sus amigos, el rubio se fue directo detrás de la joven a la que muy apenas podía seguir con la vista ya que esta se iba perdiendo entre la multitud, por mas que intentara apretar el paso le era imposible por la culpa de las personas en el concierto platero. Al final la perdió de vista y no pudo ver que para que rumbo había tomado. Se quedo parado en su lugar un momento mirando para todos lados, el sabia que debía estar en algún lado por lo que si buscaba la podría encontrar, se giro para regresar con sus amigos y se encontró con unos ojos marrones que le dedicaban una mirada intensa — ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo?

Matt no pudo articular alguna palabra, frente a el estaba aquella joven delgada de cabellera castaña, solo que ahora podía notar que era de su edad, que tenia tez blanca, ojos grandes y soñadores, una figura bien definida y expresaba un carácter dulce. Al ser mas alto que ella la joven misteriosa miraba hacia arriba con sus brazos en su cintura, mantenía una ceja levantada y sus facciones bien definidas mostraban desconfianza. El rubio nunca había visto tanta belleza en una sola mujer, era casi divina.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida a esta mini-historia la cual ahora me adentro más a la trama del romance y lo hago para ver como me sale, si lo logro hacerlo bien. Los que ya me conocen saben que en mis historia si hay romance, pero que me enfoco mas en otras trama, (acción, suspenso, misterio, fantasia, etc.). Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo y ver como me va con este estilo de historias, se que me dejaran saber en sus reviews como les parece y bueno espero hayan gozado este primer y corto capitulo.**_


End file.
